


No, but do you want anything from room service, Baz?

by Lycanthrowup



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's low point, Crying on the bathroom floor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, idk i thought it would be nice for penny to comfort baz, it's a bonding experience, specially after he comforted her in the restaurant, they get to have embarrassing breakdowns together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrowup/pseuds/Lycanthrowup
Summary: Set between chapter 46 and 47 of Wayward Son.Penelope goes to check in with Baz after Simon leaves. Hugs happen.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	No, but do you want anything from room service, Baz?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly after finishing Wayward Son. Mostly I just wanted someone to give Baz a hug. The guy deserves so many hugs. This is short and mostly canon compliant! Set directly after he eats all those damn parakeets and Before he gets into the bath.

Penny looked over the room service menu critically- she could just order one of everything, not like she was footing the bill. Morgana, she was enjoying this, even if it came with a side serving of guilt. She’d gone through the list while Simon and Baz were preoccupied in the bathroom, taking suggestions from the Normal but mostly grabbing things for herself and Simon. When Simon came out of the bathroom looking knackered. She would get an extra order of butter for him. 

The only one left now was Baz. She wasn’t sure if he was even hungry for food. She wondered idly if he needed time between feeding and  _ feeding _ . She hummed, tapping the menu with her pen. She would just have to check in with him. No sense in wasting food.

Penny stretched, feeling her spine pop, she really needed to get out of Vegas. Get some fresh air, stretch her legs. She knocked on the bathroom door. No answer but she could hear Baz say something. A spell probably. To clean up the birds. 

She knocked again, “Basil, I’m coming in, you better be dressed!” He was half dressed. Good enough she supposed. Baz didn’t look too good. He looked knackered. Which, considering the night he had was not uncalled for. Getting drunk on an intel mission could do that she supposed.

Baz looked at her from the corner of his eye, barely moving his head at all. “What do you want, Bunce.”

She held up the menu, “Did you want something specific from the menu?”

He shook his head.

The birds were still in the tub. 

She licked her lips, closing the door behind her. That got some more of his attention.

“What do you want?” 

“Did you talk with Simon? About tonight?”

“Why would I have?”

Right, okay. Answered that question. On to the next. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” She asked, eyes tracking his movements; slow and sluggish still.

He shook his head, lifting his wand and spelling the birds away. “You can go.”

She snorted, sitting down on the tub to face him. “Talk to me, Baz.”

“I- It’s… nothing.” He swallowed, hand tight around his wand. He was shaking a bit in the shoulders. Little shivers here and there. Penny was no fool. Something was wrong, she went through her memory of what they heard that night. Mostly boring Vampire stuff. She paused. 

“Is this about…” She gestured into the tub. “You know.” One day she hoped it wouldn’t be awkward to talk about Vampire things with Baz. Today was not that day. He laughed, short and quiet and her skin crawled. Nail meet hammer.

She nudges Baz’s thigh with her foot, he’s got his legs curled under him and his arms are limp in his lap. He shudders.

“He- he knows so much.” He looks up at her then, eyes wide and scared and she blinks in shock. Penny wasn’t expecting him to be scared. He’d sounded flirty and confident all night, but here on the bathroom floor as far away from Lamb as he could be, as safe as he could be, was a different story entirely. 

She slid off of the bathtub and sat next to him, drawing him into a tight hug. “Tough night?” She whispered. He made a small, quiet sound and buried his face in her shoulder, arms coming up to tangle in the back of her dress.

“He tried to get me to drink from a person.” 

She tightened her grip, bringing a hand up to pet his hair. “Oh, Baz.”

“I didn’t, I- I could never-” He cut himself off with a deep gasping breath. She was pretty sure he was crying. 

He hiccuped. Definitely crying.

“Of course not. It’s okay, Baz.” 

She kept murmuring platitudes and small comforting none-sense till the tears ran out. Or he forced himself to stop. Either way, she rubbed his back in small circles till he caught his breath. 

She figured there was more to it than that. There had to be. She just had so much on her plate. They all did. Baz pushed away from her, looking embarrassed about it all. She could help him figure this out later. When Agatha was safe. 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’m going to go order the food now. Did you want anything?”

He shook his head. “No. Thank you, Bunce.”

“Of course.” 

She left, closing the door softly behind her and picked up the phone. 

Baz would be fine. He had to be. She couldn’t deal with him and Simon falling apart at the same time. She would make a point to research vampires more thoroughly in the future. Make a plan with Baz. They both liked planning. Knowing things is important, after all. She'd let him stew in his misery for now. Until the food gets here, at least.

She finished rattling the order off and set the phone down. They were all fucked. So fucked.


End file.
